There is no Solace
by FlameLightning19
Summary: As Konan fights Madara her childhood friend, Aki, waits for Konan to return. But when she doesn't Aki loses her only solace in the world.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generation or any of its characters. The Naruto franchise belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: I got the ideal to do this story when I was watching some Konan AMVs on YouTube. Let's just say that the night I wrote this story I went on an emotional rollercoaster since I watched the Konan AMVs, wrote this story while listing to sad songs, then I watched the new Kingdom Hearts III trailer that had dropped that night. It was one of the Big Hero 6 trailers, but I don't remember which one. So that lets you know when I wrote this. Also according to the Narutopedia Konan was 35 at the time of her death so Aki is 33 in this story. Okay please enjoy the story, let me know what you thought of the story, and enjoy the angst.**

* * *

A black haired woman was currently sitting in her apartment as she listened to the sound of the rain constantly pouring. It use to annoy her how much it rain in the village, but now she found it soothing. It did hurt that a second friend of hers had to die. Although she honestly didn't mind since it meant she still have one friend still alive. Aki smiled as she thought of Konan, after the failed mission to capture the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki the black haired woman had allowed her childhood friend into her home. Despite knowing that Konan could never love her back Aki was happy just knowing that Konan had agreed to stay with her.

Although a dark shadow did loom over both of them and they knew that Madara Uchiha would come to get the Rinnegan, so the two women made sure that they were the only two who knew the location of where they made the shrine for their two friends. Aki sighed as she knew that the fight that was currently happening was inevitable, but she honestly didn't want Konan to be the one out there fighting. The slightly older woman had convinced the black haired woman that she had everything planned out and was confident that Madara would not survive. Not wanting to be one to doubt the one person she truly loved Aki agreed to let Konan fight alone.

Standing up Aki walked over to the kitchen and started to make some tea to calm her nervous, "I was never good at Ninjutsu so I would only get in the way." She then looked over at the scroll she would normally carry, "At least I was able to use Ninja Tools, although I didn't see the point of mastering all types of Ninja Tools." After the tea was made Aki poured herself a cup and walked outside onto the small balcony she had, "At least I was able to accept that you loved Yahiko so I made the harder choice and let you go so you could be happy. In all honestly that was what really matter to me was your happiness." She then took a sip of her tea, "I was perfectly fine just being in the old Akatsuki with you, although once Nagato got helped from Madara and made the new Akatsuki is when I stepped back. It wasn't the way I wanted us to change the world, but I couldn't leave the Hidden Rain Village so I stayed here and I'm glad that I did since you always made time to visit me, Konan."

That's when the black haired woman noticed that the rain had stopped, "What the hell?" She knew that the rain only stopped before because Nagato would use the Deva Path to stop the rain. "Nagato is dead so it shouldn't stop raining." She then got an uneasy feeling in her heart, "No, please let me be wrong." Running inside the black haired woman grabbed her scrolls and her sword before running out of the apartment, _"Please let this feeling be wrong, Konan is all I have left!"_

Aki ran as fast as she could when she noticed the rainbow in the sky, but she didn't stop to actually look at it since she couldn't stop worrying about Konan. Running across the water Aki was unsure on where to go since she didn't know where Konan's battle had taken place. After what felt like hours the black haired woman saw a body floating in the water, "NO!" She didn't even need to be close to know who the body belonged too, "KONAN!" Running even faster Aki finally made it to Konan's body.

Standing above the body of the woman she loved Aki fell onto her knees and picked up Konan's body, "Konan..." She felt her body start to shake as she closed her eyes, "Why did you have to get taken away from me?! I let you go so you could be with Yahiko, but I never stopped loving you." That's when Aki felt tears running down her checks, but she honestly didn't care. Opening her eyes the black haired woman took her left hand and creased Konan's cheek, "I was even willing to just stick with us living together as friends for the rest of our lives."

Pulling Konan's lifeless body towards her the black haired woman held onto Konan for dear life, "Why has life always been unfair to us?" With tears cascading down her cheeks Aki leaned forward and kissed Konan. It was a short kiss, but to Aki it felt like an eternity. "I'll take you to him." Standing up Aki lifted Konan's body and started to walk to the shrine since she didn't care how long it would take her to get there nor about Konan's blood on her clothes.

Hours later Aki had finally made it to the shrine as she looked around she noticed that Nagato's body was gone, "So he was able to get the Rinnegan from Nagato. Damn it, your death was in vein." The black haired woman did notice Yahiko's body, "At least Yahiko is still here." Walking over to the box of flowers Aki laid Konan's body next to Yahiko's. She then arranged their bodies slightly; once she was done Aki stood back and looked at Konan and Yahiko as she tried to smile, "You two are together again. As we were growing up it was the two of you who looked after me since I was the youngest one."

Feeling more tears fall down her cheeks the black haired woman just let them fall as she continued to look at Konan and Yahiko. She had arranged them so they were holding hands with their free hands lying beside their bodies. Aki had even arranged the paper flowers to cover Konan's legs. That's when she noticed that Konan's flower was gone from her hair. Sitting down on the ground Aki grabbed her scroll and tore some of it off after she had summoned the weapons she had inside it. She then started to fold it into a paper flower. Once she was done folding making the flower Aki looked it, "Well, it's not the same color as your old one, but it was the best I could do on short notice."

Standing up from where she was sitting Aki walked over to Konan's body and placed the flower back in Konan's hair, "I'll see you again one day, Konan. I don't know where I'll end up, but I know that I can't stay in the Hidden Rain Village. Don't worry, I will come and visit though. I've never been much of a leader so I wouldn't be able to lead this village, but I'll find someone who can." Picking up her weapons Aki started to walk away, but before she had completely left she turned back and looked at Konan, "Farewell... my love." With that Aki left the shrine and walked back to her apartment.

A few hours later Aki had packed a bag and placed it on her back before grabbing her cloak and putting it on. Walking over to the door Aki looked back at her apartment once last time. After a few moments she walked out of it and started to wonder the world not really caring where her destination was or anything else. _"I don't want to make anymore friends. I lost all the friends that I had. So I will walk this lonely path and at least help people out to earn money. All I know is that I probably will never get another good night's rest ever again."_


End file.
